All Nighter
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: A veces se preguntaba por qué alguien podía ser tan masoquista de estudiar algo así como arquitectura. LATIN HETALIA Chile/Perú


**All Nighter**

A veces se preguntaba por qué alguien podía ser tan masoquista de estudiar algo así como arquitectura. Arquitectura era un infierno en tierra. Desde los primeros semestres que se ahogaba entre maquetas, libros, planos y materiales para las ya mencionadas maquetas. Y más maquetas, su vida se había vuelto una gran maqueta desde que tomó la decisión de efectivamente permanecer ahí después de un primer semestre bastante abrumador. Se dijo que lo que vendría sería peor y no se equivocó.

Entre tantas manualidades que casi podrían confundirlo con un estudiante de pedagogía y rollos de papel de traspaso rodando a su alrededor, Manuel conoció a Miguel. Era un año mayor, pero estaba repitiendo cursos desaprobados. Miguel le pidió que fuera su compañero en un ejercicio pequeño y, como supuestamente ya había hecho aquello una vez, Manuel no creyó que fuera mala idea. Luego ya se enteraría que Miguel reprobó porque ese año justamente no había escrito ni el nombre en su examen. Sabía tanto o menos como él, lo cual fue una patada directa en la motivación. Le faltaba mucha de esa en ese mes… Era un proyecto menor el que se hallaban realizando primero, pero aquellos grupos quedarían fijados también para el proyecto final. Manuel se quería morir.

Quedaron un fin de semana entero en casa de Manuel para acabar la maqueta de una buena vez. Miguel llegó tarde, como una hora, y se había olvidado de sus útiles, por lo que, ni bien se había sentado en el suelo de la sala, le pidió a Manuel que le prestara los suyos, así uno avanzaba con la maqueta y el otro con el trabajo escrito. Obviamente Manuel haría el trabajo escrito.

–Puta, ¿puedes al menos fingir que te importa la nota? –le espetó Manuel hastiado y le alcanzó su cartuchera grande.

Miguel frunció el ceño.

–Me importa –respondió ofendido y Manuel soltó una risa cortante.

–Pues para alguien que ya cagó su año una vez te esfuerzas bien poco –le soltó ácidamente, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Las arrugas en la frente de Miguel se profundizaron aún más.

–Ya, discúlpame si cagué mi año pasado, no es como si fuera problema tuyo –masculló Miguel cabreado y Manuel frunció el entrecejo también.

–¡Es mi problema justamente, eres mi compañero de proyecto por si se te olvidó! –resopló igual de hastiado.

Miguel no respondió, sino que tomó los útiles de Manuel y se sentó a ocuparse de la maqueta. Manuel suspiró. Tal vez se había pasado. En parte era cierto, no era su asunto cuántas veces repitiera Miguel su año. ¿Debería acaso disculparse? No, tampoco eso…

–Igual, perder todo un año… ¿No es eso como que muy irresponsable y desconsiderado hacia tus padres? –opinó en voz baja, sin mirar a Miguel.

Este solo se encogió de hombros. Sus labios estaban retorcidos en una extraña mueca, lo cual le dejó saber a Manuel que probablemente estaba mascándose el interior de las mejillas. El peruano no dijo nada y continuó dibujando sobre el cartón. Manuel rodó los ojos y se dedicó y corregir los planos que trajo el otro en la mañana. Estuvieron largo rato así, trabajando en silencio, hasta que Miguel se quejó de que tenía hambre y que hace tiempo deberían haber ido a almorzar. Manuel accedió, tenía hambre también después de todo.

Salieron a comprar menú en la esquina. Caminaron en silencio uno junto al otro, y mientras esperaban en la fila, Manuel pensaba que perfectamente podría haber ido uno mientras el otro seguía trabajando. No lo dijo, sin embargo, sino que estudió los menús del día ofrecidos y se decidió por uno. Miguel insistió en pagárselo y Manuel quiso hacer lo mismo, arguyendo que era su culpa que no hubiera nada que cocinar en su casa. Al final lo pagaron separadamente.

Comieron sentados en el suelo de su sala, alejados de la maqueta y los planos para evitarse una nueva tragedia al estilo griego

–Igual no fue mi culpa jalar el año pasado –dijo Miguel de pronto.

Manuel alzó una ceja.

–Qué va a ser.

–Mi papá murió muy al principio del año y tuve que volver a Ayacucho –respondió Miguel, dejando su bandeja y retomando su tarea con el cutter–. Me asuenté más de lo que pude y luego en el siguiente semestre no pude ni volver a tomar los cursos del anterior porque son anuales, ni tomar los siguientes, así que solo me estuve ocupando con algunos extracurriculares y electivos obligatorios…

–Ah…

Manuel no supo qué más decir. ¿Y qué se suponía que respondía la gente a cosas así? Había pasado demasiado tiempo como para darle el pésame, ¿no? Y ciertamente había sido desubicado al reprocharle el desaprobar, pero tampoco era como si pudiera haberlo sabido. Suspiró bajo y retomó su tarea.

* * *

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Miguel dormía en el sofá. Llevaba alrededor de una hora así, pero Manuel aún estaba despierto, sentado junto al sillón pequeño y con la laptop en su regazo. Sentia las piernas calientes, demasiado, y era ya insoportable. Su mirada volvía a recaer constantemente en Miguel.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba muy, muy cansado, solo quería dormir también, pero también quería acabar aquella sección del informe. De a momentos, la pantalla se volvía borrosa ante sus ojos y las filas de palabras y letras desaparecían y volvían a aparecer como luces de navidad ralentizadas. Oyó a Miguel removerse y luego, por el rabillo del ojo, lo vio sentarse.

–¿Qué haces? –masculló adormilado.

–Terminó la sección.

–Ve a dormir ya –murmuró Miguel y Manuel sacudió la cabeza.

–Quiero acabar el capítulo este –insistió.

Lo oyó resoplar. Miguel gateó hacia él y por un segundo Manuel consideró que estaba sonámbulo, puesto que había murmurado algo totalmente incoherente. Miguel se quedó arrodillado junto a él y miró la pantalla, pero dudaba que estuviera leyéndola. Luego, totalmente de improvisto, la cerró con fuerza y se volvió a Manuel, sus rostros casi chocando.

–Vete a dormir –gruñó antes de darse vuelta y quedarse tumbado a su lado.

Manuel solo se quedó mirándolo en silencio.

* * *

Despertó con el ruido de la puerta y abrió los ojos con dificultad. Estaban legañosos y le pesaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Oyó pasos y en eso apareció Miguel con una bolsa en el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala.

–Compré desayuno –fue su saludo y Manuel lo miró perdido–. Comida…

–Ah…

Se estiró y se sobó los ojos, buscando su celular. Eran las nueve y media.

Miguel se carraspeó.

–¿Vienes?

–No acabé la sección que quería terminar –comenzó a decir Manuel, pero Miguel resopló.

–Bueno –lo interrumpió con cierta impaciencia–, podemos desayunar y de ahí nos volvemos a echar un rato… Y terminamos la maqueta y ese informe esta noche.

Manuel sabía que era pésima idea, pero tenía hambre y mucho sueño y obviamente no iba a serle útil a nadie de esa manera. Asintió lentamente y Miguel le sonrió, tomando su mano. Manu alzo una ceja, mas no dijo nada, solo dejó que lo arrastrara a la cocina y le sirviera lo que compró. Comió con ganas y lentitud a la vez, sus miembros estaban muy cansados y su mente apenas procesaba sus movimientos. Miguel había hecho huevo frito, compró pan y jugo de naranja, y todo fue recibido con agradecimiento por parte de Manuel. No comentó ya nada respecto a lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Tampoco dijo nada cuando se acurrucaron juntos en la cama del chileno.


End file.
